We Thought It Was A Wonderful Day
by Sniperrolf
Summary: It came faster then you could say: 'It looks like rain.' A simple trip to a mining town quickly became a simple nightmare.
1. The Cloud Burst

Title:

We Thought It Was A Wonderful Day

Time line: After The Game

Prompt: Three people from the same office thrown together under canvas for one night. It's raining. There's no booze. There's only two sleeping bags.

A/N: My friend did this prompt first. I really wanted to write a story for Xenoblade so this prompt came to mind when thinking of the three guy Homs of the group.

Also note, I stretched the part of the prompt for office, but with the Shulk's group. It's kinda close. XD

* * *

It came faster than you could say: 'It looks like rain.'

But calling it rain would have been an understatement. More like the clouds exploded, pouring their insides down on the Bionis would fit better.

Dunban had to head to the small mining town that was a decent walk away. Two days to get there and back. It'll be one boring walk, Dunban had thought.

So he invited Shulk.

And Ryen tagged along.

Then came the storm.

It took the group all of one minute to set up the tent that Fiora had thankfully packed for them. They set it up by one of the tall mountains, hoping it would block some of the storm's force. By the time they were in the small tent, they were soaked from head to toe. Dunban had to take off his water resistant boots to pour the water out of them.

"Well, I bet the farmers are happy," Dunban said, thinking of the farmers by the growing Colony 9. It hadn't rained in nearly two months. It was the most driest time Dunban had ever seen.

"What?" Ryen said, unable to hear him over the deafening sound of the storm that might of been bigger than the Boinis.

"I can't hear you!" Shulk yelled over the storm. He was sitting at the back of the tent.

"I _said_ 'what?'." Ryen yelled, matching Shulk's yell.

"Why?" Shulk yelled back, apparently not even hearing the start of the conversation.

"Oh, never mind!" Dunban yelled, sitting down on the right side of the tent that was so small he had to bend to stand up.

Ryen had to bend to sit down.

They had to leave their poor weapons outside the tent, suffering the onslaught of water. There was barely enough room for their other bags full of food and other needed supplies.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Ryen said over the storm.

"Who knows," Shulk answered back.

"Oh well, dinnertime," Ryen said, opening one of the bags full of Fiora-made food.

*.*

Fiora looked outside.

It was a blue sky two minutes ago, she thought, watching the sudden cloud burst.

_Knock knock knock._

Fiora walked to the door, opened it, and Sharla ran in.

"It's raining," she stated plainly. She look as if someone had thrown barrels of water at her.

"I can see that," Fiora said, shutting the door. She looked at the floor now to see that the rug was soaked.

Wow... she thought.

"I _was_ heading to the medical center. And well... mind if I stay here for now?" Sharla asked.

"Sure, I'll get you a towel," Fiora said stopping her from walking across the room and making the house wetter.

Sharla put her bags that she was carrying by the door.

*.*

Dunban sighed.

Ryen had opened the thought to be bag of food to find that it was full of medical things.

He opened another one, to find medical again, no food.

After they searched all the bags, they found out that their two bags of food had been switched with Sharla's medical bags.

They really couldn't blame each other, saying that it was all their fault. Dunban had talked to Sharla about how the town's hospital was doing. She had set the bags down by their travel bags. Shulk had run in and said that someone just got beat up by a Brog, dragging Sharla off. Then Ryen had taken the wrong bags.

"What else could happen?" Dunban said to the others.

Then the loudest roar that they had ever heard went off outside. It sounded like Behemoth's roar with a cross of a dragon, a lion, and with a hint of the dramatic yells of Xord.

"Dunban, it's your fault if we die, man," Ryen said.

Then they felt the stomps of a massive thing walking outside.

Dunban unzipped the tent and was about to grab his katana. Only his hand didn't came to contact with the blade.

He stuck his head out the tent, feeling like he just stuck his head in a lake. He looked around but none of their weapons were there.

"Uh..."

Shulk had came to the front of the tent to get his sword, too. Only to also see that it wasn't there.

He looked out the tent with Dunban, who raised a hand to point at a group of Tirkins running off with their weapons.

"Shit," Dunban said, finally getting his voice back from the shock of having his weapon stolen.

"What?" Ryen said, also sticking his head out, then saw what happened. He also mumbled a curse, and was about to go back in the tent when he tripped on one of the medical bags that they had put by the front. He fall flat on top of the other two.

"Ryen, get off!" Shulk yelled at him, now his and Dunban's faces full of mud from falling face-first into the mud by their tent.

Then there was another roar.

They all looked up to see a monster that was three times bigger than Dunban's house.

The huge monster that _looked_ like a cross between a Behemoth, a dragon, had a head of a lion, and had Mechon parts as Armor.

Oh, and it stood on its hind legs, holding a hammer that might of even belonged to Xord.

The scale hide monster that had the fur of a Behemoth on his back, and had the tail of a dragon, then it turned its lion-like head straight at the bright yellow tent. Its blood red eyes looked right at the strange color.

Why did they make these things yellow? Dunban thought.

The monster roared again and started to charge at the odd colored thing it saw.

"MOVE," Dunban yelled at Ryen. who jumped up and out of the tent.

Shulk was smart though, and grabbed two bags at random on his way out of the tent.

By the time the _thing_ got to the tent, they were already long gone.

Then Dunban stepped on something that cut into his foot. He looked down at his feet, and remembered that he left his boots in the tent.

They all stopped running and looked behind them. The storm was so strong they were barely able to see the monster's hammer come down on the tent.

But they still saw it.

"What do we do now?" Ryen said over the storm.

Dunban picked up his foot to see that it was a piece of glass the size of his thumb. Who just leaves glass like that around? He thought, annoyed at the new pain in his foot.

"There's a cave over there," Shulk said, pointing over to the cave.

Dunban ignored the pain in his foot, and said, "All right then, let's go."

He looked over at Shulk, seeing the couple of bags he had grabbed. Dunban sighed, maybe he could get a drink - Oh wait, he left that in his bag, at the now flat tent.

This is going to be a long day... he thought as he limped to the cave.

* * *

I will start writing the next chapter today, I'll try to get it up tomorrow. :)


	2. I Rather Would Of Fought The Monsters

10:30 PM, ha! Said I was going to update today. XD

* * *

They both jumped when Riki slammed into the window.

"Let Riki in!" He shouted to Fiora and Sharla, who were sitting on the couch, sipping tea.

Fiora did so and ran to the window, opened it up to let the wet Nopon in, then shut the window as fast as she could.

Riki looked like a wet cat, but they both decided not to laugh.

"Riki in pain," the Nopon complained, looking at Sharla, apparently expecting her to fix it.

She sighed and got up to go and get her medical bags that she had put by the door.

Fiora threw a towel at Riki, who started drying himself with it.

"Uh," Sharla said, opening the medical bag.

Riki looked at the supposed medical bag that was full of food.

"Riki better!" He yelled and charged at the bag of food.

Fiora looked at the two bags of food. "Hey... I made that for Dunban's trip," she said.

"Don't know how that happened," Sharla said, looking at the bag Riki ran head-first into. Who most likely ate half of the bag already.

"Speaking of which, I hope they're okay," Fiora said.

Riki jumped out of the bag of food, and said, "They could be in grave danger, who wouldn't be with out food! Heropon go and save them!" Before the other two could say something, Riki ran to the door and opened it with his ears. The Nopon took two steps outside, then ran back in and slammed the door shut.

"Second thought, they fine." Riki said, returning to the towel.

"Yeah," Sharla said, "After all, it's Dunban, Shulk, and Ryen we're talking about."

"I guess..." Fiora said, worried.

*.*

Dunban sat down in the cave, he ripped a part of his shirt off and pulled the piece of glass out of his foot. He had Shulk cast light heal on it, then Dunban wrapped the torn piece of shirt around his foot.

Dunban sighed again.

"So what did ya grab, Shulk?" Ryen asked.

Shulk wiped the mud off his face from falling in the mud earlier. He opened one of the two bags he had grabbed, only to see it was a sleeping bag.

"What's in the other one?" Dunban asked.

Shulk grabbed the other bag to open it.

Oh please, don't let it be... Dunban thought.

Shulk opened the bag, to find it was a sleeping bag.

"You didn't even grab something useful Shulk," Ryen said.

"At least I grabbed something, instead of being the first one out and running," Shulk said back.

"Yeah, but you were the one to say to leave our weapons outside."

"What does that have do with anything?" Shulk said.

Dunban felt a headache coming on. He grabbed one of the sleeping bags and laid down on it. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some type of sleep.

Shulk and Ryen's yelling grew louder, which made that harder.

_Hissss._

Dunban's eyes shot open.

No. It's all in my head, he firmly thought to himself.

_Hiiiissssssss._ The low hissing noise continued.

"But it's your fault you dragged Sharla away and cause the mix up of bags!" Ryen yelled, not hearing the hiss over the sound of his own voice.

"You were the one who took them! Didn't you think: Oh, maybe I should look in the bags?" Shulk shouted, the fight now being the loudest fight they had since they made Fiora cry.

_Hissss._ Now the hissing was too loud to ignore.

He looked around the cave, they hadn't gone that far in. The cave as far as Dunban could tell, went deep up into the mountain that they had made their now flat tent at.

"Stop," Dunban told the other two in such a demanding voice, they both fell silent.

Then they heard the loud hissing sound.

"Oh great, now we're all gonna get eaten," Ryen said.

A huge monster came slithering down the cave.

A gigantic snake.

Dunban grabbed a rock by him, Shulk did the same, and it looked like Ryen was going to try and fight it with his bare hands.

The snake went right by them. Their gazes followed it as it slithered out of the cave.

Dunban looked back to the path going into the cave, only to see so many monsters that he wouldn't be able to count them all.

Volfs, Brogs, Bunnits, and many other kinds of monsters. They all ran right by them.

"What on Bionis was that about?" Ryen said.

Dunban looked back to the path, and listened.

He heard something, it sounded like... "Oh no! Run!" Dunban grabbed the sleeping bags and started to run out of the cave, but with his injured foot, that made it hard.

Ryen and Shulk looked up through the tunnel.

Water started flowing down. A lot of it. Like a lake was draining itself using the cave.

They both swore and ran as fast as they could out of the cave. They had to grab Dunban and drag him otherwise the tons of water would have caught and took him wherever it was going.

Once they were outside the cave and suffering the barrage of rainwater again, Dunban tried to set up some type of tent by using the sleeping bags.

It didn't work.

"Dunban, remind me to _never_ say yes, to going on a _short_ and_ enjoyable_ trip again," Shulk said using the same words Dunban had said to get him to go.

Dunban kicked Shulk's right leg with his good foot, and Shulk fell face-first into the mud, again.

* * *

Next's Chapter will be the last. :)


	3. Bed Was Never So Comfortble Before

A/N

I'm not kidding. I finished this the day after I uploaded the second chapter.

And then the Internet died... for like a week.

Sorry for the wait though, enjoy the final chapter. :)

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Fiora, Sharla, and Riki looked to the door.

Fiora got up to see who it was. When she opened the door, she was greeted by one of the defense force men.

He was holding his shield-spear over his head, trying to use it as an umbrella. Which wasn't working too well, he was soaked from head to toe with rainwater that was still falling as hard as ever. Fiora could barely tell night was falling due to all the clouds.

"May I speak to Dunban?" the man asked, his voice sour from having to walk though the storm.

"Uh," Fiora said, "Dunban already left this morning."

"Oops... " the man said.

Fiora could tell that this wasn't good. "Why?"

"The order was canceled... We didn't need him to go anymore."

Fiora sighed. "Haven't you guys learned by now that Dunban always leaves for those kind of trips the second the sun rises?"

"Forgot," the man said, "Sorry." He turned around and started to walk back to where he came from.

She shut the door.

"Don't worry, they'll find out when they get there. The defense force most likely told the mining town about the cancel by radio," Sharla said.

Fiora sat down at the couch. "I guess," she said, sighing again.

*.*

They all just sat in the mud.

Dunban's sleeping-bag-tent blocked _some_ of the rain, but they still were all wet beyond belief.

And grumpier than hell.

"Dunban," Ryen said.

"Hm?" Dunban said, watching the falling darkness.

"May I ask why you had to leave so early? If ya left at a _normal_ time, we would of saw the storm and said, 'hm, guess we won't go today.'"

"Ryen," Dunban said, "If you don't want to die, then I suggest you _shut up_." His voice was so scary that Ryen scooted away from him, pushing Shulk out of the tent and into the blast of rainwater.

Shulk, who was beyond caring, just sat there.

"Hey Shulk," Ryen said.

Said man didn't say anything, so Ryen took that as he could talk. "What do you think that the others are doing right now?"

"Who knows," Shulk answered.

"I bet Fiora's just making dinner about now... she could be cooking meaty potatoes with that wonderful bread she makes and I bet she made that tea with those-"

"Ryen shut up!" both Shulk _and_ Dunban yelled, so loud that the unlucky men awoke the monster unknowingly sleeping quite close to them.

The mighty monster got up to see if it could find a meal.

The heavy stomps of its feet came closer to them.

They all turned around to see the most horrifying monster known to all.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Ryen exclaimed.

Dunban and Shulk were already running.

"Shit!" Ryen yelled, running after his so-called _friends_.

The monster seemed to smile, it hadn't had a good chase in a while. It spread its wings, and started flying after them.

*.*

"YOU IDIOT!" the colonel yelled at the man standing in front of him.

"B-bu-but s-sir! I didn't know the road was muddy," a man tried to reason with the mad colonel.

"Gimme a million push ups, _NOW_!" Vangarre shouted.

Melia sighed.

She was on her way back to Alcamoth. The city had been cleaned up and people were living there again, all the of races, Homs, High Entia, Nopon, and Machina, and it was time for their leader to return.

Her 'armed escort' to Alcamoth, consisted of her six personal guards, and a group of the Hom's defense force...

Whose driver got the artillery (which Melia didn't even understand why they took) stuck in the mud.

They _had_ given her a carriage, but she chose not to take it.

She really regretted it. The pouring rainwater was making rivers on the roads, making it very hard to walk. The fact that she was soaked wasn't even worth thinking about at this point.

"We're never going to get anywhere like this..." One of her High Entia guards said, watching the cruel colonel put his foot on the man's back who was doing the push ups, making him fall into the mud.

"Start over!" Vangarre yelled at him.

Melia sat down, she didn't care if her clothes got muddy.

The sun had fallen and it was night, along with the storm making it rather hard to see.

"I told her we should of took the transport. I said so, but '_nooo_ let's walk'." One of her guards was mumbling, mocking her voice, apparently thinking she couldn't hear him.

"You're a disgrace to the defense force! You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to make you do a million _more _push-ups when we get back and - HOLY SHIT!" Vangarre yelled so loud, they all jumped.

Three people ran right by them.

"Was that Shulk?-" Melia was cut off from her sentence by the monster that flew by.

The monster was the dragon Avalanche Abaasy, the strongest monster ever recorded.

Everyone just stood in shock, then noticed that those poor people were about to become dinner. They grabbed their weapons and ran after the huge dragon.

Just when the Avalanche Abaasy was going to eat Dunban, who he had caught by the leg, he saw the reinforcements come for the ones he was chasing. The Dragon decided that he'd get dinner elsewhere and dropped the man he was holding. Besides, over twenty people would be a bit too filling anyway.

The three people the dragon was after, Ryen, Shulk, and Dunban all fell over in exhaustion when the dragon flew away.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Melia asked Dunban.

Dunban, who was breathing so hard she had to worry, started to try and answer."We... were going... to.. a mining... town for something..." he said in between breaths.

Melia eyes went wide. "I told them I wasn't going to go by transporter, you were going to go and pick up the ether power source my transporter used. But I said I'd walk..." Melia was trying to find out why they all looked horrified.

Then Ryen screamed out for both Dunban and Shulk. "WE WERE DOING ALL THIS FOR NOTHING?"

*.*

Dunban walked in his house door.

Fiora dropped what she was cooking.

Sharla's mouth fell open.

What Riki was eating fell from his mouth.

Dunban was covered in mud and blood. His shirt was torn, and his pants were ripped by claws, and most importantly, he could of filled a five gallon bucket with the water on him.

"Uh, Dunban?" Fiora started to say. Dunban walked right across the house, making sploshing sounds of water with every step he took. "What happen-" Fiora tried to continue. But Dunban held up a hand to silence her, and walked up the stairs to his room and went to bed in his torn-wet-bloody-muddy clothes.

She decided that she'd try and get the story out of Shulk tomorrow.

*.*

A/N

This was so much fun to do. :D

But I'm sure that heroes I made suffer would not agree with me though...

Anyway, I've opened up a Xenoblade forum, I'm going to be giving out Xenoblade prompts on it soon, maybe I will see some of you there? :)

And thanks to all for the wonderful reviews!


End file.
